venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Altcest Messages
These are logged messages from all known Altcest attempts. For an entire explanation, read Altcest. These entries are not in order. Enigma: I need a moment of your time. I'm not entirely sure how to start this. First, an apology. I'm sorry about my actions in the past, they were dumb and stupid and they made everything worse. I'm not here to tell you that I'm gonna change or beg you for the game or anything of the sort. I know your parents don't want us to talk, but I needed to leave you this message to clear my conscience. I've been getting therapy for the past month, and I've made friends at school. My club finally became a thing, and I've been playing with friends. I'm going to Ireland tomorrow too, and I'm very excited for that. Anyway, I know I was a toxic person. I have deep regret for what I did. I was told I'm just a child. That is no excuse, but it's something Ambrose told me. I became distraught and went to him for help. He told me I needed to meditate on the energy of life and the universe. I swear to all that is holy that this isn't a trick. This isn't a scheme to keep you guys in a toxic friendship or something. I just want to help out the venkons because I joined them for a reason. My actions notwithstanding, I want to help. And I swear to Christ, with every fiber of my being, that as soon as I even think about doing the atrocities I did before I'll accept this exile for the rest of eternity knowing I can't help. I will never come back, I swear on my faith. As soon as I even mention the word suicide, you can ban me forever. At the end of the day, I was born to help you. And I feel that I can be useful. My actions have been awful, and my condition is no excuse, but your senses know this to be true; this apology is genuine and without ill intention. I'm not here to ask to rejoin the venkons. I'm not expecting forgiveness. I'm here to ask for a single, final chance at redemption from my mistakes. Thank you for taking the time to read this apology. I pray you take it into consideration. I ask that you at least discuss it with Ambrose and EJ. "All bitterness, fury, anger, shouting, and reviling must be removed from you, along with all malice. And be kind to one another, compassionate, forgiving one another as God has forgiven you in Christ. (Ephesians 4:31-32)" High King Ulfric Stormcloak: It's been two months. Are you ready to quit this petty squabble and discuss what may actually be the end of the world? I'd think that two years of risking my neck and helping to log chats, administrate the wiki, oust corrupt users and treatise, improve the wiki's code, and just generally help out would deserve a fair trial. Look, I've spoken to Ambrose. You can't get rid of me. But you do need to ban my discord account from the server and expose this alt. It'd cause too much outrage if you were to let me back. But please, don't block this account. I can help from afar. I've been in contact with Ambrose and EJ. I'm not here to beg for a chance to come back. I'm way past that now. I know I made some stupid mistakes and I hurt everyone, but nothing is going to get in my way of helping your cause. And every day I regret my actions more. But I've been getting help from my therapist on how to deal with guilt. I'm sure you could use a war deity. I'm currently waiting on word from Ambrose, as I've asked to speak with him again. He knows I'm looking to speak, but I'm sure being an immortal demon lord is busy work. Yes, I know this is like the fifth time I've asked for a last chance. But uh, fifth time's the charm, right? WhiteSmithy: I'm... I'm sorry. I know there is nothing that can be done. I aknowledge the fact that I fucked up. Big time. But, we can't change the past. This might be the last you hear of me. I don't know. Maybe we will meet again. But for now, all I can offer you is my apology. Maybe flip is right, and I'm too weak. Maybe. But then again, maybe WC was right, and I shouldn't have stayed. I'm not sure. I just want you to know that all I want to do is help. Thank you. I'm... Not sure wether I should stop trying or give up. I know you are ignoring me. Please. One last time is al I ask. Nicole, I will leave you alone. I promise. Just please don't make me go back into exile. I can't bear any more. Please, grant me a retrial. I'm telling you I meant no harm. I'll leave you alone for as long as you wish. I'm actually crying right now. Don't you know that the amount of stress I'm in is actually killing me? I've been hospitalized for this shit before. Stress only makes my stomach worse. I have the worst headache right now. Your venkons have done nothing but mock and taunt me ever since then. I'm fucking begging you, stop adding days. I can't take this anymore, I can't. I'm going to the fucking hospital in a few days to get a camera shoved down my fucking mouth. Stop it please stop it I can't anymore Why are you torturing me like this... What the hell have I done to you that has made you like this? I promised to stop bothering you. You keep adding days and laughing like you enjoy tormenting me. Why? Keep adding time. You're going to break me eventually. I've already attempted suicide thrice in under a week. The amount of stress I've been in has only increased with the huge summer reading workload. I know you don't feel bad. I don't care. Are you even going to unban me after this is over? Ironic. Look, I'll go. I'm sorry for spamming. I'll shut my mouth and wait out my exile. Hey, I said I'd stop and I will. I swear on my life. Just... can you please take back the days? I can't bear this exile much longer. Please, I'll leave you alone I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking die to this stress and I can't take it anymore. Please take back the days. Nicole please don't make me suffer any more, I told you I'll leave you alone, please take back the days... I can't handle any more days... Nicole please I'm crying, I was doing so good, I just wanted to inform you of what was supposed to be my vacation... Stop igmoring me nicole please Please... Do you know what this exile is doing to me? It's killing me This insanity is killing me Alright, dressive episode over. I've calculated when my exile will end. Seeing as "Stop it please stop it I can't anymore Why are you torturing me like this..." Axolotl Axolotl: Nicole, I apologize for leaving so many messages when I should clearly be staying away from wikia. However, I felt compelled to write you this message in the hopes that when we meet again we may find peace at last after all these recent events. I'm not a fool. I don't expect to be best buds as soon as I show up. On the contrary, I expect (and deserve) harsh treatment for my transgressions. Not just from you, but from the army as a whole. I've apologized so many times it's become worthy of mockery. But this time, knowing that I have my chance, I hope you see that I really am sorry for what I've done. Sorry doesn't fix the past, but it can sure as hell fix the future. There are many reasons I was so fervent in coming back. If I were to list all of them this message would drag on forever, so I'll spare you the boredom of having to read my emotional rambling. Just know I'm grateful for this chance. Even after all I've done, all the hurtful words I've said, all the damage I've caused, this gift of a final chance shows you're a good person. It's something I would do well to imitate. I'm crying tears of joy as I leave you this message. I hope to find you well when next I see you. Please Nicole, reconsider. I was acting out of goodwill. I won't do it anymore, I promise. I just don't wanna be exiled. Not anymore, please, I'm begging you. I can't handle any more insanity. The absolute last thing you'd probably want now is to hear from me any more. I've deleted all other messages you've received from me. I'm going to stop contacting you. I need to stop. I know it makes you angry every time I message you, so I promise this is the last time. If I'm globalled permanently, then so be it, but I'm going to try to recover. I don't ever hope to rejoin your army, this isn't for you guys. I'm just writing one last time to apologize for any damage I've caused. Again. Yes, I am a cry baby. But every baby grows up, right? I'm going to stay active on this wiki, but other than that you won't hear from me in the foreseeable future. I don't want Ambrose after me. I beg that you call him off, because I kinda don't wanna get tortured. It sounds painful. I've caused an immense amount of damage to you and your army, and for that I'm sorry. You have no reason to believe me. I know you don't. So I'm going to show you that I'm serious. I won't bother you any more. Let me assure you that the absolute hatred you have for me is now entirely mutual. I'm sick of your shit. I don't care how many times you ban me. I'm not going to go beg for another chance. You may laugh now, because yes, I am weak. But I'll only get stronger from here. And when I am, you'll all regret this. By God you'll all regret what you've done. Hack me, go ahead. I'll call the police if you go near me or my family. That is all. P.S. for·give fərˈɡiv verb stop feeling angry or resentful toward (someone) for an offense, flaw, or mistake. "I don't think I'll ever forgive Adrian for the way he treated her" synonyms: pardon, excuse, exonerate, absolve; More stop feeling angry or resentful toward someone for (an offense, flaw, or mistake). "they are not going to pat my head and say all is forgiven" cancel (a debt). "he proposed that their debts should be forgiven" Look, Nicole, I'm sorry for that. I know you'll ignore this but I can't just... not say anything. I'm desperate, alright? I know you don't wanna speak to me but I want to help. I. Want. To. Help. You. I can't just ignore this for the rest of my life... I know it's the same shit over and over again and I don't blame you for being mad. I just... I'm unstable. But I've been going to therapy. I know I can get better. Please, speak to me at least. I just want a friend... I just... please, I'm begging you. I can do this. BlackSmithy: My apologies for thinking I could just waltz in and expect forgiveness. I know it'll take time, perhaps even not at all. I was a fool. In any case, I'm thankful for this opportunity. I would imagine you're rather tired of hearing from me by now. I'll leave you be till Thursday. Nicole, you know I meant well. I didn't mean to cause you any more stress. But I get it, talking to me stresses you out. I won't talk to you anymore, I swear on my life. But please, don't make me go back into exile. I can't bear any more exile. Perhaps a retrial? Something to prove I can come back. This time I won't try to talk to you. I promise. I'll lay low till then. Hey, Nicole Tonight at 10:30 PM EST I am going to join the server. I know it seems foolish to let you know but I have nothing to hide so I’m letting you know now. No insanity, no freaking out, no edginess, just talking. I’ll let you think on your course of action, but just know that I don’t want any hostility. We need to cooperate against 19. I’ll see you in a bit Nikki, please... give me one more chance? Please... Category:Recoveries Category:Saved Chat